you_me_herfandomcom-20200214-history
You Me Her Wiki
You Me Her Season 3 is Airing Now Seasons 1 and 2 are on Netflix everywhere except the US. WARNING: This website contains all plot details There are spoilers - they're just Everywhere. DIRECTV channel 239 or @DirecTVNOW You Me Her Season 3 Teaser|You Me Her Season 3 Teaser|link=|linktext=You ready for Season 3?!! You Me Her Season 3 - Kiss and Tell|Kiss and Tell|link=|linktext= You Me Her Season 3 Teaser - Jack|Jack|link=|linktext= You Me Her Season 3 Teaser - Emma|Emma|link=|linktext= Are those slippers.jpg|They're Indoor/Outdoor|linktext=Really? Who threatens to break Ava's leg.JPG|What?|linktext=Surely not.. Because Men.jpg|Obviously|linktext=Whoever she's looking at? They're in trouble, and I don't think it's Emma. Pizza.jpg|Well of course|linktext=Stupid Question Welcome to the Wiki This is a website about the Audience TV and DirecTV show, You Me Her. Anyone can edit here. Go ahead, try it out! We're just getting started, so please help out, and don't forget to check back later to see what's been added. TV'S FIRST POLYROMANTIC COMEDY. It all begins as an impulsive, and secret, "date" between suburban husband Jack and newbie escort Izzy. It doesn't work out the way any one expects though. First, she charms him. No surprise. But then she charms her as well. Without any of them expecting it, an "arrangement" turns into a three-way affair that includes Jack's wife Emma. Emma, it turns out, has been keeping a secret of her own. In Season 1, in less than a fortnight, an "arrangement" becomes something else entirely: A real romance with real stakes involving three real people. In Season 2, the complex realities of polyamory and "throupling" set in: What happens when this peculiar rom-com fades to black? Can they prove their best, truest, happiest lives really are together, even when it's complicated and difficult and more conventional alternatives beckon? Gallery Stills Why Does Everyone Keep Blackmailing Me.jpg She Seemed Like THE Ex.jpg Because Men.jpg Are those slippers.jpg Remember, Ruby, Remember.jpg Who threatens to break Ava's leg.JPG Tara Dafoe S2 script supervisor, Rachel, our sound and Priscilla.JPG Premiere.JPG Greg Poehler, Melanie Papalia, John Scott Shepherd and Priscilla Faia at sagaftrafound.JPG BTS Tent.JPG BTS Priscilla - Hmmm.JPG BTS Izzy Emma.JPG BTS Izzie - First Ever Pic.JPG BTS IzNi.JPG BTS IzNi plus David Gilmore.JPG BTS gpoles22.JPG BTS 3some.JPG Ava Looking Innocent.JPG Like Riding a Vagina Bike.jpg Pizza.jpg You-me-her.jpg You-me-her large.jpg Rachel Blanchard.png Texas Talk.jpg Priscilla Faia.jpg John Scott Shepherd.jpg Jack Trakarsky.jpg Izzy and Emma.jpg Isabelle Silva.jpg Greg Poehler.jpg Emma Trakarsky.jpg Cast Selfie.jpg Cast and John Scott Sheperd DirecTV Premiere OCanRro8 Ial.jpg Bear on Red Carpet.jpg Img home.9820566b.jpg You Me Her.JPG Video Rachael Blanchard and Priscilla Faia on 'You Me Her' Rachel Blanchard ('You Me Her') chats exploring Emma's 'big transition' in Season 2 You Me Her 30 trailer on AUDIENCE Network You Me Her Season 2 Teaser You Me Her Script to Screen You Me Her - Episode 2 Promo - Can you be cool? You Me Her Season 2 Teaser on AUDIENCE Network You Me Her Behind The Scenes (Premise) on Audience Network You Me Her Season 2 Trailer You Me Her Q+A SXSW Film 2016 You Me Her Episode 203 Teaser You Me Her Episode 204 Teaser __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse